The invention relates to method and apparatus for increasing the fluid flow-through in a conduit without increasing the power requirements or the size of the conduit.
A fluid mixing apparatus employing airfoils affixed to the inner surfaces of conduits is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,671,208. The shape and location of the airfoils in this patent, however, while well adapted for the disclosed purpose, namely, fluid mixing, are not optimum for increasing the fluid through-put of the conduit without increasing the power requirements or the size of the conduit.